Devoir dire Non
by Agathe Kellaway
Summary: Harry est à la recherche des Horcruxes. Il a laissé tout ce qu’il avait derrière lui, y compris Hermione. Fidèle, cette dernière est toujours là pour l’aider et, s’ils ne peuvent plus se voir, ce sera désormais par lettre qu’ils communiqueront.
1. Lettre n1 : Harry

_Merci à Whitewolf pour la correction._

----------------

Ma très chère Hermione,

Cela fait aujourd'hui six mois que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Tu me manques énormément. Si tu étais là, j'avancerais certainement plus vite dans mes recherches. Parfois, je me surprends à regretter d'avoir refusé de t'emmener, mais tu sais combien cette quête est périlleuse.

Grâce au Polynectar que tu m'as envoyé dernièrement, je suis allé rendre visite à Mr Barjow et j'ai pu lui poser quelques questions sans éveiller ses soupçons – du moins je l'espère. Je me suis fait passer pour un client, un riche collectionneur passionné par les objets ayant appartenus aux plus anciennes familles de sorciers.

Ce qu'il a essayé de me vendre ne m'intéressait évidemment pas, mais il n'a pas pu résister à l'envie de fanfaronner sur le fait qu'il avait un jour vendu un médaillon ayant appartenu à Salazar Serpentard. Je lui ai posé des questions, mais tout ce qu'il m'a dit sur ce médaillon, je le savais déjà – notamment qu'il l'avait obtenu pour une bouchée de pain auprès d'une fille enceinte qu'il pensait être une voleuse.

Avant que je ne m'en aille, il m'a dit que puisque je collectionnais les objets ayant appartenus aux anciennes lignées, je serai probablement intéressé par la marchandise que proposait – devine qui – Mondingus Fletcher. Il m'a dit où il s'était réfugié, j'y ai couru.

Comme tu le sais, Mondingus est en sale posture maintenant que l'Ordre a été dissout et que Dumbledore n'est plus là pour veiller à sa petite sécurité. Il s'est exilé en Espagne et n'a pas perdu de temps à remonter ses petites affaires douteuses. Je l'ai trouvé dans un bordel de Cordoue. Il avait l'air bien misérable, crasseux et puait l'alcool. Beurk !

Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où nous l'avons vu ? Il traînait avec lui toute l'argenterie des Black qu'il avait pu récupérer après ménage que nous avions fait en été. Comme je n'ai pas pu régler nos comptes à l'époque, je m'en suis donné à cœur joie…

Bien sûr, comme j'étais toujours sous l'effet du Polynectar, il ne m'a bien sûr pas reconnu – j'avais pris soin d'en reprendre avant de partir, et d'ailleurs, pourras-tu m'en envoyer un peu plus, la prochaine fois ? Je risque d'en avoir encore besoin. Bref, il m'a dit qu'il ne vendait plus rien, que le marché noir, il avait définitivement tiré un trait dessus pour se consacrer à d'honnêtes activités. Mensonges bien sûr, il avait un médaillon sur lui, le dernier objet de Sirius qu'il n'avait pas encore réussit à refourguer- je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, c'est le médaillon que nous n'avions pas réussit à ouvrir et qui a été balancé avec les autres « ordures » dont Sirius voulait absolument se débarrasser.

Bon, bien sûr, Mondingus n'a pas voulut me le vendre et j'ai été obligé de le menacer de le faire rapatrier en Angleterre dans une boîte en bois. Du coup il me l'a donné. Il est gentil le petit quand il veut. Maintenant, aussi moche que soit ce médaillon, je le garde toujours dans ma poche – c'est en quelque sorte un souvenir de Sirius, après tout.

Enfin voilà, je suis rentré, et je me réside actuellement dans l'auberge d'un minuscule village perdu du Pays de Galles. C'est sombre et miteux ici, mais au moins, on ne pensera pas à venir m'y chercher. Et je n'y resterais que quelques jours.

J'ai été surpris et très touché par ta dernière lettre. Je l'ai lue et relue, le cœur serré. J'ai souvent pensé aux mots qu'elle contenait le soir, quand le sommeil ne venait pas. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me dire qu'il y avait erreur sur la personne que ta lettre n'était pas pour moi mais pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Je ne sais ce que serait ma vie sans toi, Hermione. Il est vrai, je l'avoue, que je te trouvais un peu prétentieuse au début, lors de notre première année. Mais les sarcasmes venaient surtout de Ron, moi, je me contentais d'approuver bêtement. Et puis il y a eu l'épisode du troll. Un jour béni, selon moi, et je le pense vraiment.

Combien de fois ne m'as-tu pas aidé ? Tu es quelqu'un de brillant – pour une fois ce n'est pas un professeur qui te le dis. Tu as toujours tout découvert avant tout le monde, tu résolvais toutes les énigmes en un rien de temps, tu pratiquais les nouveaux sorts avec une facilité incroyable. C'est toi qui as résolu l'énigme des potions en première année. C'est toi qui as découvert que le monstre de Serpentard était un Basilic. C'est toi qui as su faire le rapprochement entre les maladies de Lupin et la forme de son épouvantard pour déduire qu'il était lycanthrope…

Et aujourd'hui, tu es toujours là. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu avancer autant dans la recherche des Horcruxes. Sans ton aide, je serai en train de patauger lamentablement en perdant un temps infiniment précieux.

Il est vrai qu'avec le temps, je me suis beaucoup attaché à toi. Mais je crois que cela n'a jamais pu dépasser le stade de l'amitié à cause de Ron. Vous vous tourniez autour, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, mais ce crétin n'a pas été fichu de faire le premier pas. Enfin je ne vais pas le blâmer, je ne suis pas vraiment mieux. Mais vous passiez votre temps à vous disputer, comme si chacun en voulait à l'autre de ne pas se déclarer. La situation était pénible, aussi bien pour vous que pour moi, et je suis soulagé de savoir que tu aies enfin tourné la page.

Je suis très touché des sentiments – nouveaux ? – que tu me portes, mais quand bien même ces sentiments seraient réciproques, une histoire entre nous serait impossible. Pardonne-moi ces mots, je sais qu'ils te feront beaucoup de peine, et je m'en veux énormément.

Soyons honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Il reste encore trois Horcruxes à détruire : le médaillon, le serpent et l'objet mystérieux dont nous n'avons toujours pas découvert la nature. Autrement dit, il reste encore beaucoup à faire et le pire reste à venir.

Durant notre scolarité, tu m'enseignais plus de choses que des professeurs comme Rogue ou Binns pouvaient arriver à faire entrer dans ma tête. Grâce à toi, je maîtrise des sorts qui pourront m'être utiles, grâce à toi, je suis mieux préparé. Mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, je ne suis qu'un sorcier banal. Que puis-je réellement faire face à des pouvoirs et à une expérience que Voldemort a mit plus d'un demi-siècle à rassembler ?

Tu sais, il m'arrive de douter. Souvent, même. Evidement, je me pose beaucoup de questions, elles tournent dans ma tête sans arrêt. Jusqu'à présent j'ai eu de la chance que Voldemort ne découvre pas que je me suis mis en tête de détruire ses précieux trophées. S'il l'apprend avant que je n'aie achevé ma tâche – et il y a de fortes chances – tout sera définitivement perdu.

J'ai essayé d'élaborer un plan qui me permettrait de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Voldemort, même une fois… Enfin tu vois. Mais pour le moment je dois rester très discret pour la raison évoquée plus haut.

En fait, dès que j'aurai détruit le dernier Horcruxe, je compte crier partout que Voldemort est redevenu mortel. Je pense que malgré sa très grande puissance, beaucoup reprendront espoir. Peut-être que les Mangemorts eux-même s'attaqueront à leur maître, soit pour tenter de prendre sa place, soit pour se venger de leurs années d'esclavage. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment sur ces derniers que je compte, ne nous faisons pas trop d'illusions.

En fait, il est très probable qu'aussitôt Voldemort se lance à ma poursuite pour me faire taire, sachant que ce serait aussi l'occasion pour lui d'asseoir sa supériorité et rappeler à tous que même mortel, il reste puissant. Je me battrais, bien sûr, mais si je… tu vois… j'espère pouvoir compter sur un successeur. Il y aura bien quelqu'un, quelque part qui soit suffisamment courageux et suffisamment rusé pour mettre un terme définitif aux agissements du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pour cela, Hermione, je t'en conjure, ne t'attache pas à moi. Ne te laisse pas emporter par ces sentiments, ils te détruiraient lentement mais inexorablement. Je vois un avenir noir, mais je sais qu'un jour, l'aube percera à nouveau à travers ces épais nuages. Je ne serais pas là pour y assister, mais je veux que toi tu puisses voir la fin de cette guerre. Je veux que tu puisses avoir la chance de vivre dans un monde de paix et y être heureuse. Tu auras un métier glorieux où tu pourras t'épanouir. Peut-être auras-tu l'occasion de tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui vaut mieux que moi et que tu te marieras avec lui, que tu auras un petit bout de chou qui te ressemblera.

J'espère que tu comprends que je ne peux pas t'offrir le bonheur que tu mérites. Mais je peux essayer t'aider à trouver ce bonheur en participant à la destruction de Lord Voldemort.

Amitiés,

Harry

----------------

**A SUIVRE**


	2. Lettre n2 : Hermione

Cher Harry,

Pour commencer, détruis immédiatement ce médaillon ! J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il s'agit de celui pour lequel Dumbledore a perdu la vie.

Moi non plus, je n'ai pas chômé ces derniers jours. Grâce à un contact au Ministère – Kingsley, pour ne rien te cacher – j'ai pu obtenir l'autorisation d'accéder à tous les dossiers des sorciers morts dans des circonstances étranges ou assassinés par des Mangemorts. Deux salles entières du département de la Justice magique y sont consacrées tant les crimes de Voldemort sont nombreux. Autant dire que j'y ai passé deux bonnes semaines et encore, en ayant recours à la Magie.

Tu dois certainement te demander ce que je cherchais là-bas. Sur le mot de RAB, il y avait écrit : « Lorsque vous lirez ceci, je serai probablement déjà mort » J'ai donc cogité là-dessus et je me suis dit que ce sorcier, lorsqu'il a écrit ça, il était en danger de mort. Oui, je sais, ça paraît bête tellement c'est évident. Mais d'où venait le danger ? Peut-être Voldemort était-il au courent qu'on avait percé son secret et s'était-il lancé à la recherche de RAB pour le réduire au silence. Autre question qu'on est en droit de se poser, pourquoi avoir laissé ce mot ? Il y a des chances qu'il ai pensé que Voldemort, sentant son Horcruxe menacé, aille vérifier qu'il se trouve toujours en sécurité.

Parmi toute cette paperasse administrative, je suis tombée sur le nom de Regulus Alphard Black. Ce nom tu l'as déjà entendu, c'est celui du frère de Sirius, ce frère méprisé pour être devenu Mangemort. Je pense que c'est lui le R.A.B. que nous cherchons.

Tout ce que nous savons de lui – cela peut paraître peu, mais c'est suffisant pour nous conforter dans l'idée qu'il s'agit bien de lui – c'est qu'après qu'on lui ai posé la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras, il a suivi Voldemort jusqu'à un certain point. C'est ce qu'a dit Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? Il a eu peur devant ce qu'on lui demandait de faire et a tenté de se retirer. On sait aussi par Mrs Weasley qu'il n'a tenu que quelques jours après avoir déserté.

Comment RAB – Regulus si c'est bien lui – a-t-il découvert le secret de Voldemort je n'en sais rien. Les théories sont difficiles à faire. Peut-être a-t-il surpris son maître en train de faire du médaillon un Horcruxe ? Je n'y crois pas trop… Il semble plus probable qu'il ait été victime du pouvoir du médaillon et compris sa vraie nature, ce qui peut-être probable, car en lisant le mot, on se rend bien compte qu'il pensait qu'il n'existait qu'un seul et unique Horcruxe. Mais auquel cas, comment est-il arrivé entre ses mains alors qu'il devait se trouver dans la caverne ? A moins qu'il n'y ait été placé après par Voldemort, qui voulait le mettre en sécurité.

Oui, ce doit être ça. Regulus a été victime du pouvoir du médaillon, il a compris de quoi il s'agissait, tenté de s'en débarrasser. Voldemort l'a récupéré et placé en sécurité dans la caverne, pendant que Regulus prenait la fuite. Bon, et après ? Voldemort a dû dire à ses Mangemorts qu'il lui avait confié une mission, et qu'il était un traître. Il leur a ordonné de le tuer pour sa lâcheté et aucun de ses fidèles ne s'est douté de quoi que se soit, parce que jamais Voldemort ne tue de sa propre main un Mangemort aussi insignifiant que l'était Regulus.

Ca se tient, tu ne trouves pas ? Ainsi il s'est débarrassé de lui sans dévoiler au grand jour le secret de son immortalité, mais n'a pas prit la peine de vérifier que l'Horcruxe était toujours là, probablement parce qu'il ne pensait pas Regulus assez malin pour déjouer les nombreuses protections qu'il avait lui-même placées autour.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire : détruis-le immédiatement !

Je t'avais parlé dans ma précédente lettre de mes recherches sur l'Horcruxe mystérieux, mais je n'ai pas avancé d'un pouce, trop absorbée par mes théories et recherches sur le frère de Sirius. J'ai quand même envoyé un hibou à Minerva McGonagall pour lui demander l'autorisation de fouiller Poudlard, sans vraiment lui dire pourquoi. Heureusement, elle s'est montrée très compréhensive, et m'a dit que je pouvais venir quand je voulais, qu'au moins ça mettrait un peu d'animation.

Poudlard à l'air complètement mort. Quoi que ça ne m'étonne pas, des Mangemorts ont quand même réussit à s'y introduire, il y a deux ans… Les parents préfèrent savoir leurs enfants avec eux, même s'ils savent qu'ils ne sont pas plus en sécurité à leurs côtés. Il paraît qu'il n'y a plus que cinquante trois élèves au total. Le conseil d'administration envisage de fermer l'école puisque plus personne n'y vient.

Moi ça me fait de la peine. Quand je pense à toutes les fois où on a évité la fermeture ! Ils vont la fermer, maintenant que nous n'y sommes plus. C'était quand même notre maison pendant sept ans ! – enfin six pour toi. En voyant Poudlard se fermer, j'aurai l'impression de perdre une partie de moi… c'est tellement horrible !

Dans la marge à gauche du paragraphe ci-dessus se trouve une trace de larme

Pourras-tu m'envoyer la Carte du Maraudeur, je risque d'en avoir besoin, même si je ne sas pas ce que je cherche exactement. Je ne crois vraiment pas en une salle cachée avec l'Horcruxe, mais au moins quelques informations sur toutes les reliques existantes des Fondateurs, ce serait déjà bien. Je t'informerai du détail de mes recherches dès que j'aurai du nouveau.

Au fait, tu as lu la Gazette ces deux derniers jours ? Oh, j'imagine que tu ne dois pas vraiment avoir le temps. Avant hier, ils ont annoncé que Maugrey avait été assassiné. Tu imagines, Maugrey, lui qui se méfiait de tout ? Ils ont réussit à l'avoir !

C'est horrible toutes ces choses qui arrivent. Je ne te cache pas que je broie du noir en ce moment. Et j'ai peur que mes nerfs ne me lâchent. Du coup, je me suis installée chez les Weasley pour quelques temps. Mrs Weasley a été très heureuse de m'accueillir, je pense qu'avoir une invitée leur permet d'oublier un peu que les jours sont sombres. Je leur ai donné de tes nouvelles ils ont été heureux de savoir que tu allais bien. Même Ron, même si je pense qu'il t'en veut toujours autant… Je n'ai pas essayé de discuter avec lui de ce qu'il s'est passé, je pense que c'est encore trop tôt.

Changement de sujet : tu es un crétin, tu le sais, ça ? Tu n'as pas le droit de douter en tes capacités. Non pas parce que tu es le soi-disant élu de la prophétie, ou je ne sais encore quelles bêtises, mais parce que tes pouvoirs sont réels. Lorsque je t'enseignais des sorts pour le Tournoi des Trois sorciers en quatrième année, ce ne sont pas mes qualités de professeur qui t'ont permis de les maîtriser. C'est ta volonté de réussir.

Tout est là : VO-LON-TE ! Evidement il n'y a que toi qui soit assez stupide pour dire que tu n'y arriveras pas, hein ? Et pourtant, tu essayes quand même de détruire Voldemort. Allez, avoue-le que si tu n'essaierais pas si tu pensais réellement n'avoir aucunes chances ! Au fond de toi, tu espères quand même pouvoir le faire.

Et puis ne me sort pas le prétexte bidon que tu as sorti à Ginny. On n'est pas dans un conte de fée, les amants maudits qui ne peuvent pas vivre leur amour à cause du grand méchant que le héros doit tuer, très peu pour moi. Tu ne veux pas de moi, tant pis. Je retournerai voir Ron – tiens, justement le voilà qui descend.

Justement le voilà qui descend. Et bien je te laisse, du coup.

Je t'embrasse,

Hermione

P-S : Comme tu me l'as demandé, tu trouveras dans le petit paquet trois flacons de polynectar. J'en ai refait, si tu en as besoin, n'hésite pas.

------------------

**A SUIVRE**


End file.
